Mi mejor amiga
by mizoretsuky
Summary: Lucy quiere ser mas que su mejor amiga y el quiere tenerla siempre a su lado


Había pasado una semana desde los juegos mágicos y todo el asunto de los dragones, ya todo aquello parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, en el gremio todos actuaban como siempre, pero cierto DS de fuego había estado algo pensativo ( cosa rara en el XD), en los últimos días había realizado misiones cortas y sencillas pero en todas se mostraba demasiado protector para con su amiga rubia.

NATSU POV.

_No puedo olvidar la imagen de la lucy del futuro siendo acecinada, realmente me afecto demasiado y no quiero ni pensar que podría volver a vivirlo._

Estaba sentado en una esquina del gremio pensando, cuando la voz de mi pequeño compañero azul me saco de mis pensamientos

**Aye, natsu es raro verte pensar, ocurre algo?**

**No nada happy - me limite a contestar pero… - oye happy acaso estás diciendo que nunca pienso! –**

**Jeje ay natsu – dijo mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaban Wendy y charot**

"_Lucy no esta"_ pensé mientras la buscaba con la mirada _" creo que ire a buscarla a su casa"_

POV. NORMAL

Natsu se dirigía a casa de la rubia, pero ella se encontraba en casa de su amiga levy , la cual la había invitado a platicar mas a gusto ya que en el gremio había demasiado ruido aparte de varios chismosos .

**Oye lu-chan, pasa algo entre natsu y tu? – pregunto la pequeña maga de cabello azul**

**No levy – chan por que la pregunta? – contesto la rubia**

**Bueno es que yo pensé que estaban saliendo porque últimamente el se comporta muy protector contigo, mas de los normal – termino de explicar**

Lucy se quedo pensando pues ni siquiera lo había notado.

**Ahora que lo mencionas tal vez sea cierto, aunque creo saber porque – termino de decir la maga estelar mientras recordaba aquella escena en que su "yo" del futuro era acecinada.**

LUCY POV.

**A que te refieres lu-chan – **

" _es verdad no todos saben lo que paso, no se si deba decirle"_ se quedo pensando la maga estelar _" aunque ya todo termino"_

**Etto… bueno veras lo que paso es que – comencé a contarle mientras veía su cara completamente en shock – y eso fue lo que paso , no culpo a natsu por preocuparse después de todo somos los mejores amigos – no se porque pero siempre me siento triste al referirme a natsu como me mejor amigo, pues quisiera que fuéramos mas que eso.**

**Si lu-chan creo que lo entiendo , si yo hubiera presenciado eso creo que me comportaría igual que el – me dijo levy mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa.**

**Bien levy- chan y que hay de ti y gajeel? – le pregunte con mucha curiosidad**

POV. NORMAL

**A que te refieres? – contesto la pequeña maga sonrojada**

**Vamos levy- chan se que te gusta, lo que quiero saber es si el ya lo sabe**

**Pues no, no lo sabe – dijo la peliazul triste y con un suspiro**

**Y porque no se lo dices? – pregunto la rubia**

**Porque no creo que sienta lo mismo**

**Pues a decir verdad yo creo que si – dijo la maga estelar – creo que muy a su manera demuestra que le interesas, deberías animarte levy-chan –**

**Tal vez tengas razón lu-chan**

**Claro que la tengo jeje- contesto la rubia mientras se preparaba para irse – bueno levi-Chan me voy a casa y piensa lo que te he dicho sobre gajee – concluyo la chica y se dirigió a su casa**

Mientras que cierto pelirosa ya se encontraba en su casa esperándola.

NATSU POV.

"_valla lucy ya se tardo debería ir a buscarla? Tal vez le paso algo?... que demonios … debo dejar de pensar así, ella esta bien no debo de preocuparme tanto "_ en ese momento vi entrar a lucy al curto y pensé que me gritaría y golpearía por meterme a su casa como siempre lo hace pero no.

**Hola natsu- me salludo con aquella sonrisa que a mi tanto me gusta… espera que me gusta?... Me estoy volviendo loco**

**H-Hola lucy –**

**Sabia que estarías aquí, tienes hambre? –**

Que pasa con lucy esta actuando un poco rara

**Si- le conteste, valla que tenia hambre la había estado esperando mucho teimpo**

Vi como se dirigía a la cocina así que la seguí y tomo una silla para sentarme mientras veía como cocinaba.

LUCY POV.

"_Se que se ha estado preocupando mucho por mi después de lo que paso, no debo portarme mal con el "_pensaba mientras tomaba una olla en la que había puesto agua a calentar, pero no me di cuenta que el agua ya estaba hirviendo por lo que la solte por reflejo y esta callo al piso, por suerte no me había quemado.

NATSU POV.

Cuando vi que soltó la olla con agua me dirigí asía ella.

**Lucy estas bien?**

**Si, es que no me di cuenta que el agua ya estaba hirviendo – me explico**

**Pero esta bien? No te quemaste? – no pude evitar sonar preocupado**

**No, estoy bien – me respondió con una sonrisa que me tranquilizo**

**Debes tener mas cuidado – le pedí, aun bastante preocupado, no quería ni imaginar si se hubiera quemado con el agua hirviendo**

**Oye natsu puedo preguntarte algo?**

**Si claro**

**Creo entender por que te preocupas tanto por mi últimamente, pero quería saber por que te afecto tanto lo que paso con mi "yo" del futuro?**

Cuando me pregunto eso no pude evitar revivir esa escena en mi mente y darme cuenta me abalance contra ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

LUCY POV.

Cuando sentí el abrazo tan firme de natsu no pude evitar sonrojarme

**Porque eres mi mejor amiga – al oir su respuesta, me entristeció, tal vez esperaba algo mas**

Me solté del abrazo de natsu y seguí cocinando como si nada, natsu solo se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar viéndome

**Listo natsu – le dije mientras servia la comida – ven a comer –**

Los dos estábamos sentados comiendo en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que el hablo

**Oye lucy … acaso… dije algo que te molesto? – me pregunto, pude notar tristeza en su voz, había notado mi cambio de actitud cuando me solté de su abrazo.**

**No – conteste aunque no pude evitar sonar cortante.**

POV. NORMAL

Natsu se encontraba triste por la actitud de su rubia y no sabia como mejorar la situación, pues ni siquiera sabia que le pasaba, asi que se limito a decir todo la que había estado pensando.

**Sabes lucy… después de todo lo que paso en los juegos mágicos y con los dragones - intento no recordar aquella escena que lo tenia asi – me di cuenta que soportaría que te pasara algo, tu eres mi mejor amiga – pero en ese momento lucy lo interrumpió**

**Si natsu lo se, soy tu mejor amiga – dijo la rubia, valla que le dolía que la llamara asi, pues ella quería ser mas que eso**

**Pero también…- continuo el DS – eres la persona que mas quiero y lo mas especial para mi – en ese momento natsu se levanto y se acerco mas a la maga estelar – quiero que estés siempre conmigo lucy y que me permitas cuidarte**

La rubia estaba completamente roja y sorprendida, no podía contestar, asi que se limito a besar al mago de fuego que tenía tan cerca.

El DS estaba sorprendido por la acción de la maga estelar, pero no tardo en responder al beso, que aunque un poco torpe fue bastante tierno y demostraba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno se miraron sonrojados pero ambos sonriendo.

**Te quiero natsu – dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos que tanto le gustaban**

**Yo también te quiero lucy y te prometo que siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte- sello su promesa con un dulce beso**

Espero que es les guste espero sus Reviews


End file.
